


Friends

by Teapog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapog/pseuds/Teapog
Summary: Robin and Butler Ranboo!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Friends

It was cold, but Robin didn't mind.

The ginger had grown a liking to the chilly weather, the rain and snow usually being the only things that were there for him. Before Corpse came along, of course.

Now he was walking through a wide spruce forest cautiously, constantly checking specific landmarks to make sure he didn't get lost. (And making sure not to get his bag stuck on any brambles or tree branches lest it rip) A line of overturned stones, trees with marks on them, beehives. All pointing towards is destination.

To Rain, well- That's the name he gave Robin. He said he couldn't say his real name for whatever reason. It's not like Robin cared. He had met him in these woods about two months ago, Robin daily taking trekks through the forest just to see his friend.

He had told Robin he was a butler, a butler who worked for Sir Billiam the third in the large mansion that lay in the middle of the woods.

Robin didn't know much about Sir Billiam, other than of course he was a rude snobby rich man, it's not like Robin could introduce himself, who knows how much trouble Rain would be in if he had been meeting with someone in secret rather than working.

Poor Rain, he already couldn't even speak unless spoken too, and sometimes didn't get fed for days. As soon as he heard that information, Robin made it his mission to bring the poor servant food as often as he could.

Whatever, he didn't want to think about Sir Billiam, he only wanted to meet his friend. Robin put on a burst of speed when he realized he was almost to the mansion.

There, this gigantic building made of wood, quartz, and other valuables was in sight. He was there, finally! He walked carefully around the side of the building towards the back, standing outside the small room that was the second window.

Tap, tap, tap. Three tiny, almost unbearable taps against the hard glass. Just enough for Rain to hear with his weird but impressive hearing, and low enough so Sir Billiam wouldn't be awakened.

He waited just for a moment when he saw the window creak open slowly but surely. Stepping back, he made room for Rain, his suit almost getting caught on the window frame.

The two then hurried into the forest, as soon as they were far away enough Robin turned and gave Rain a hug, which was a bit awkward because he only reached up to Rain's elbow. "Rain!" He whisper-yelled, his voice full of happiness.

"Robin!" Rain gave his friend a smile as he returned the hug, his eyes showing excitement at finally having someone that would listen to him.

"Have you eaten?" Robin asked in a more somber tone.

Rain stayed silent for a few seconds. "Yes- well no- yes! Um, well, Sir Billiam said because of how well I worked he'd let me eat breakfast with him, and that's only a few hours away." He shuffled his feet, staring at the ground.

Robin immediately reached into his bag and pulled out an apple. "Here! I've got a bunch of food, and I'm sure in a few hours you'll have enough appetite to eat breakfast. A midnight snack!"

Rain mumbled a 'thank you' while gratefully taking the apple, and eating it in a few quick famished bites. 

Robin was glad his friend was eating something, and a bit scared of how fast he ate it, though still happy nonetheless. "And I have something else!" Reaching into his bag once more, Robin pulled out a flower crown. Daises and verbascums were neatly weaved between twings, bracken, and leaves, a single raven feather sticking out on the back. "For you, Rain."

Rain stared at the flower crown for a long time. Robin frowned a bit, thinking his friend didn't like his gift before Rain let a happy shout. "I've never gotten a gift before! Robin, your the greatest friend ever!"

Robin's frowned instantly disappeared, it was replaced with a wide smile. Rain had to bend down in a kneeling position for Robin to put on his head, and it fit perfectly.

The two sat, right in the crook of the roots of a rather large spruce tree, it being the two's designated sitting place. They two spoke all night, Robin not even noticing until light dawn rays of light were pouring into the clearing they were in.

He hopped up. "Rain! You have to hurry back!" He yelled in a not so loud voice, not wanting his friend to be caught outside of the house and get in trouble.

Rain sighed as he gazed at the building. "I do, don't I?" He got to his feet, giving Robin a goodbye hug, Robin returning it greatly. "You'll be back, right?" He whispered.

"Of course I'll be!" Robin said in a jokingly offended tone. "I have been all these other times, why would the next time change?"

Robin looked out at the brightening forest he had to trekk though again, back to his village. "In four days. Same time as always."

Rain smiled. "See you soon, Robin. I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too," Robin gave Rain another hug. "But not for long!" Without giving himself a chance to be sad, he waved goodbye and hurried into the woods, ready to see his village, Corpse more specifically, soon.

"Bye bye, friend!" He called out.

"Bye bye, Robin!"


End file.
